Death by Proxy
by Rexis19
Summary: At approximately 3:20 AM Issei Hyoudou was declared missing after his parents awoke to find his bed empty. Five days later at approximately 6:50 PM Issei Hyoudou was found dead at the edge of a forest. Cause of death is unknown.
A/N: I'm bored, studying has only made me even more bored and apparently is causing me to brainstorm ideas. So here I am trying a 'Serious' Slender Man story. Hopefully I don't janked this up and make into a crack fic.

Issei Hyodou was a child when he met what would become his main inspiration in life, the weird perverted old man that sat in a park watching the mothers of the children there with a grin. He was the one who gave him the most solid advice he had ever receive, that breasts were the best and no other body parts could attest. He gave him the goal in his life that he strived for, to become a harem king and have girls that love him surround him. He was the greatest teacher he had ever had.

Oddly enough he never saw him again after telling his parents about him and he caught sight of a similar looking man being dragged into a car one day. But that didn't matter, he was his main inspiration in life and he would do good in his name.

The child blinked for a moment, a weird feeling in his head. He knew that some people said that thinking too hard made your brain hurt, but all he did was remember the man that gave him a guide in life. He shook his head and got off the swing, his hand messaging his head as the feeling got stronger.

It thankfully went away when he got back home.

The next day he went back to the park, and played with some of the neighbourhood kids. The holidays meant that he was free to play with anyone, whenever he wanted. As long as his parents were watching him, like his mother who was talking with another mom right now.

Issei walked around and saw a stranger watching from afar, almost like the old man that he had encounter once before. Only this time the stranger was looking at him and his friends, though he was looking at him specifically.

It was weird, from where he was standing it was like he had no fa-

His mother called out to him, in surprise and irritation. He turned towards her and let out a distressed cry when she pulled him by the arm. When he asked why, he was surprised to find that it was almost evening.

Strange, he could had sworn that it was still early in the afternoon when he got here.

He turned his head and found that the stranger was gone. But now the weird feeling in his head got worse. Once again it went away when he got back home.

He didn't go the park today, apparently his mother and father were worried about him going off on his own and had made him stay indoors. It was for his own good, they assured him. So he did, why would he ever assume his parents would do anything against him.

Of course that didn't stop him from going out towards the gate to look at others passing by his house. He waved cheerfully to anyone that passed by, and smiled wider when some waved back.

He looked around and saw a person he had never seen before standing on the far end of the street. At least he thought it was a person, because it looked like he was at the height of a lamppost.

No wait he wasn't, he was the same height as his dad. Huh, weird he was sure that the stranger was taller. He continued to stare at the stranger, focusing on the fact that things were getting darker.

His mother called to him, this time much louder and with an obvious angry tone. He was snapped out of his trance and turned around to see his mom glaring at him with anger. He was confused at first, before she told him she had called for him for almost half an hour. Strange, since he didn't even hear her because he was looking at the stranger.

He tried to point to where he was but the stranger was gone, and she thought he was lying. She gave him a good smack on the wrist and told him to get the table ready.

He complied, though he had to wonder why his head stared to hurt after a while. Not only that but he felt his left arm hurt, which was weird since she slapped his right wrist instead.

The pain went away after a while and he continued like normal.

The next day he awoke early, too early. The sun was still down and his parents were still asleep. But somehow he was awake, and he couldn't go back to sleep because his head hurt too much.

He wanted to call for his mom and help him with his headache, but something stop him. It made him not call for his mom, and instead told him to go outside.

So he did.

He exited his house, somehow getting past the locked doors and the locked gate and kept walking. He followed something as he continued walking down the road, until the road eventually turned into dirt roads. Yet he still kept walking.

The child kept walking until he reached the edge of a forest. He hesitated for a moment, the large trees were ominous and scary and he wanted to go back. But once again something told him to enter, something told him that he needed to go inside the forest.

So he did.

He stepped through the invisible barrier between the forest and the not-forest, and continued walking.

It was silent, there wasn't a single sound barring his feet that crushed the sticks and crunched the dirt under his little feet. Strangely enough they didn't hurt as he kept walking under whatever had told him to do so.

He kept walking until he spotted a tall man at a distance. Tall like the trees and black like the night sky with a round face that had no face. It was the stranger from before, and this time the stranger's body was twitching.

No, it was flickering. Like whenever the TV gets a bad signal, it was flickering in and out.

Issei blinked and when his eyes opened he stared directly into the faceless face of the stranger. With wide-eyes the child stared at the flickering figure before everything went black.

[Scene]

A pair of green reptilian eyes opened. The owner of the eyes lifted it head, turning it to the right and to the left as it tried to find whatever had awoken it from its slumber. It certainly wasn't his current vessel as he had felt not a drop of his power had been used at all by whoever his current vessel was, and judging from the inactivity the vessel was probably asleep or passed out.

There was nothing here as the soul he resided in was still empty.

Well except for that tall figure th-

Wait.

"Who are you?" It asked the stranger figure, it got up from its lying position and towered over the figure menacingly.

The figure did not answer, it continued to stare at it blankly with its ey-

No, it had no eyes. In fact it's body itself didn't seemed to be real despite the obvious black colouring it had, even then it was flickering in and out of existence. Whatever this thing was it was an anomaly and it was an intruder to the soul of his host. It opened its maw to roar and purge it from this soul, but it found itself unable.

Suddenly the figure's body flickering became faster, as if in response to its attempt to chase it out. Rapidly features began to grow onto the once expressionless body, and shifted just as quickly.

A suit of knight armour donned its body, then its body took a similar appearance to a tree, afterwards it became almost shadowy like, then it looked like it was wearing a suit with a red tie. It shifted between these forms and more and it's flickering grow more and more intense.

It didn't know what it was doing by flickering like it, but then he heard it. It was faint, almost unnoticeable even by his ears but he managed to hear it. Static. Static was beginning to be heard in it's host soul, and it grew louder as the figure's flickering grew more intense.

A sudden weight pressed onto itself, if before it stopped it from roaring, this one almost forced it to the 'floor' of its host soul. The static only grew more worse as the flickering intensified, the sound becoming almost deafening. Then before it thought things couldn't become worse the soul began to glitch out. Empty spaces in soul turned blurry and seemed to vibrate with intensity, empty areas began to distort and shrink onto itself before it regrew then shrink back. It tried to roar, trying to force against the weight but the weight only grew stronger.

It was baffling, how was it being overpowered. It was Y Ddraig Goch, and even it was just a soul it was supposed to be one of the strongest beings. Then it realised it far too late, it wasn't aiming its power towards it, it was aiming towards the soul of his host.

Once more it tried to roar, but a shroud of static blanketed the soul and covered it as well.

Now only the figure stood there, unaffected by its own creation.

…

"A f.w m..e a.. I..l be fr.."

[Scene]

There was a widespread panic at the Hyoudo residence. Their child was gone, missing from his bed when they woke up to check this morning. The parents searched frantically for their son, calling the police, pleading help from neighbours, pleading from strangers so that they could find their son. They searched everywhere but found nothing, to their utter dismay.

Then five days later Issei returned.

Bloody and bruised he was brought to the gates of the Hyoudo's residence, crying his eyes out. Relief washed over his parents as they hugged him and almost refused to let him go. The police had found him lying at the edge of a forest. They had asked where he went, but he said that he didn't know. The police took this information calmly, it was expected as some people would lock away any horrible experiences without even knowing it.

But that didn't matter, Issei was home and everyone was glad.

[Scene]

"Strange" an angelic being muttered to himself, watching the screens that were presented before him.

"What is it brother?" Another angelic being asked, this time a female.

"It appears that the glitches are becoming more and more common and disruptive sister" he replied, pointing to a spot.

Boosted Gear: Inactive/ **Active  
** Vessel: Issei Hyoudou  
Status: **Alive** / **Deceased**

"Is this simply a glitch in terms of the systems here, or has the system forgotten which is dead and which is alive brother?" The female angel asked.

The male shook his head "I do not sister, but I hope it is former and not the latter."


End file.
